


E se dicessi le parole giuste?

by Nykyo



Series: Jamie/Seb precedenti alla fine della trilogia [1]
Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Attualmente AU, Erotica, Introspettiva, M/M, One Shot, Scritta prima che la trilogia venisse conclusa, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. Seb non riusciva a toglierselo dalla mente. Non ci era mai riuscito fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E se dicessi le parole giuste?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Lori ^__^
> 
> Note:
> 
> \- Il racconto è stato scritto per lo Sfigafandom Fest.
> 
> \- L'ho scritto come parte di una piccola serie e come tutti gli altri racconti che la compongono, essendo precedente all'uscita degli ultimi due libri è ormai AU.
> 
> \- Questo racconto contiene ENORMI SPOILER sulla trilogia del Demone in particolare sui prmi due libri (The Demon's Lexicon e The Demon's Covenant), ma anche sui racconti correlati ai due libri e ha qualcosa a che fare anche con The Demon's Surrender che quando l'ho scritto era appena uscito in libreria.  
> La trilogia di Sarah è una delle saghe fantasy più belle che io abbia mai letto e più che in qualunque altro caso gli spoiler la uccidono.  
> Leggere questo racconto prima di aver letto la trilogia non solo significherebbe non capire il racconto (e quello è poco male), ma soprattutto vorrebbe dire rovinarsi la possibilità di leggere tre libri meravigliosi.  
> Non fatelo!!!  
> E non ditemi che non vi avevo avvisati.

  
_Forgive me  
Is all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like forgive me  
Forgive me_

_But you can say baby  
Baby can I hold you tonight  
Maybe if I'd told you the right words  
At the right time  
You'd be mine_

_(Tracy Chapman – Baby can I hold you tonight)_  


  
**E se dicessi le parole giuste?**

Seb prese fiato, e fu solo in quell’istante che se ne accorse: negli ultimi secondi non aveva fatto altro che trattenere il respiro e stringere i denti così forte che la sua mandibola fu trafitta da un crampo non appena tentò di rilassarla.  
Non guardò la _cosa_ che occupava ancora il centro del cerchio.  
Era da codardi e Seb lo sapeva, ma non ci riuscì.  
Non c’era più magia nell’aria e neppure nei simboli tracciati sul pavimento, e l’essere che era stato un vecchio barbone dagli occhi verdi un po’ acquosi era accucciato su se stesso, le ginocchia al petto, e dondolava, dondolava, senza fine e senza sollievo.  
Seb non aveva bisogno di osservarlo per sapere che ora quegli occhi erano neri e freddi.  
Non voleva più vedere il guscio che aveva contribuito prima a svuotare dall’uomo che era stato e poi a riempire di qualcosa di orribile, crudele e spietato fino al punto da risultare osceno.  
E non voleva guardare nemmeno il viso di Jamie, anche se evitare di cercare i suoi occhi era forse la cosa più codarda di tutte.  
In compenso incrociò lo sguardo di Nick Ryves e non potè fare a meno di rabbrividire.  
Il buio delle sue iridi nerissime lo fece sentire come se stesse gelando dentro.  
Dopo quello che era appena accaduto l’occhiata che scambiò con Nick fu la cosa peggiore.  
Se l’avesse trovata rovente di collera, o acuminata di minacce silenziose, non l’avrebbe scosso altrettanto.  
La verità era che lo sguardo di Nick non si era soffermato su di lui per più di un momento e anche in quei pochi attimi era stato vuoto e indifferente.  
Se la cosa al centro del cerchio fosse stata Alan di sicuro tutto quel nero inquietante e innaturale si sarebbe acceso di una furia incontenibile e omicida, ma Seb era certo che a quel punto lui sarebbe stato troppo intento a morire, come tutti gli altri componenti del Circolo, e non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza notare o meno una scintilla di emozione nelle iridi del demone.  
Perché Nick era esattamente quello: un demone che si era fuso così bene con l’umano di cui aveva preso il posto da essere diventato tutt’uno con il suo corpo. Eppure nemmeno nel caso di Nick cambiava qualcosa: il demone aveva prevalso, l’umano si era perduto. Ci era solo voluto meno tempo perché succedesse, tutto lì.  
Poco contava che quel pazzo di Alan Ryves avesse cresciuto Nick come se fosse stato un vero bambino, come un fratello minore, insegnandogli a vivere in modo simile a quello degli esseri umani, né che fosse perfino riuscito a farlo parlare.  
“Come se fosse stato”, già. Ma Nick non era umano esattamente come non lo era la cosa al centro del cerchio, e anche se a volte accadeva di dimenticarlo bastava guardarlo in viso per ricordarsene nel modo più brusco.  
Il risultato alla fine era sempre lo stesso.  
I demoni erano mostri, certo, ma erano anche creature che, se appena ne avevano l’occasione, potevano annientare qualunque umano con cui venissero in contatto, che fosse un mago o meno.  
Potevano cancellarlo e farlo sparire con dolore.  
Ecco cosa erano i demoni, e i maghi credevano di poterci giocare per ottenere più potere. Pensavano di potersene servire e che la cosa non avesse alcun prezzo.  
Seb invece iniziava a non poterne più del costo che dovevano pagare ogni volta, perfino loro che erano convinti di essere solo carnefici e non anche vittime.  
Lui si sentiva una vittima eccome. Del fatto che far parte del Circolo non era come aveva creduto, di quanto era tutto sbagliato, orribile e ingiusto, degli incubi in cui avrebbe rivisto quel che restava del vecchio – ancora e ancora, ogni notte – e con lui tutti quelli che l’avevano preceduto.  
E aveva paura. Seb era terrorizzato.  
Ogni volta era peggio della precedente.  
Come facevano gli altri a essere così ciechi? Come potevano non capire che esseri come Nick Ryves non erano il loro giocattolo, che erano in grado di distruggerli tutti e che l’avrebbero fatto ben volentieri se ne avessero avuto la minima opportunità?  
Come facevano a essere tanto pazzi?  
Tutti tranne Jamie. Lui lo sapeva che era una follia e che era sbagliato. Jamie se ne rendeva conto tanto quanto Seb.  
Seb ne era certo, anche se in passato l’aveva visto fare cose pazzesche come andarsene in giro con Nick dichiarando che erano amici.  
Ne era sicuro anche ora che le cose erano cambiate e Jamie si vantava di poter comandare Nick trattandolo come uno strumento al suo servizio, il suo personale burattino demoniaco da sfruttare per ottenere maggior potere e un certo ascendente su tutto il resto del Circolo, Celeste e Gerald per primi.  
Seb non credeva al nuovo Jamie che si era unito al Circolo.  
Lo conosceva: Jamie non era così.  
Jamie era fuggito inorridito quando Seb, sconvolto per aver assistito per la prima volta all’annientamento di un umano – era stata una donna e non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato – era corso da lui a cercare chissà quale conforto.  
Jamie era diverso. Da lui e da chiunque altro Seb avesse mai conosciuto.  
Jamie non aveva bisogno di quella follia per essere davvero qualcuno e non aveva mai dovuto mentire per far sembrare migliore tutto quello che gli stava intorno.  
Perfino Nick Ryves era sembrato meno spaventoso e sbagliato quando Jamie se l’era trascinato in giro per la scuola come se fosse stato solo un compagno di classe e un amico qualunque.  
Seb a volte era andato così vicino a scordarsi che Nick era un demone da esserne perfino geloso. Tanto da star male, soprattutto dopo, quando era stato di nuovo lucido abbastanza da accorgersi che era assurdo.  
Jamie era Jamie e Seb non credeva che guardare la cosa che era stata un vecchio barbone e che ancora si dondolava sui talloni lo atterrisse meno di quanto atterriva lui.  
L’aveva presa Anzu, e Seb non si era dimenticato che Anzu una volta aveva cercato di prendere anche Jamie.  
Jamie non poteva esserselo scordato e non poteva avere meno paura di lui, anche se si sforzava fino allo spasimo di non mostrarlo.  
Seb non sapeva come Jamie riuscisse a fingere. Come faceva, proprio Jamie che non aveva mai indossato maschere, a costo di pagare il prezzo in solitudine e scherno altrui? Come poteva fissare la cosa nel cerchio senza versare una lacrima?  
Seb si disse che forse Jamie ne era capace per il semplice fatto che, a differenza di lui, non era un vigliacco.  
Ma ogni volta doveva essere sempre peggio anche per lui.  
Seb ne era sicuro perché sapeva come ci si sentiva.  
Quando aveva conosciuto Jamie, Seb non ci aveva messo molto a capire che anche lui era un mago, ma a parte questo nessuno al mondo gli era sembrato meno in grado di comprenderlo e nello stesso tempo più indecifrabile.  
Entrambi avevano la magia nel sangue, entrambi erano attratti dai ragazzi anziché dalle ragazze, eppure Jamie era diverso da lui come poteva esserlo il giorno dalla notte.  
Seb sapeva di essersi spesso comportato come il peggiore degli stronzi, ma cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare, specie quando Jamie aveva deciso che ogni occasione era buona per respingerlo?  
Nessuno gli aveva mai insegnato come fare, quali erano le parole giuste, come scacciare il tipo di paura che si trasformava in rabbia e in derisione. Nessuno gli aveva mai detto che un giorno si sarebbe trovato davanti qualcuno che fin dal primo istante l’avrebbe fatto sentire inadeguato e perso e che gli avrebbe fermato il cuore senza un perché al mondo, costringendolo nello stesso momento a fare i conti con tutto quello che era e con tutte le paure che ne derivavano.  
Nessuno l’aveva preparato, perché non c’era mai stato nessuno che stesse davvero al suo fianco.  
Seb ci aveva provato, a modo suo. Aveva tentato di essere migliore, di aprirsi un varco, di capire, anche se evidentemente sempre nel modo sbagliato. Non era servito a nulla.  
Ma riguardo all’orrore, alla paura e alla sensazione di essere malato, imperdonabile e senza speranze – lì davanti alla cosa che ancora si cullava in maniera grottesca, accucciata dentro le linee del cerchio – almeno riguardo a quello Seb poteva capire ciò che Jamie stava provando.  
O magari si stava solo illudendo. Non poteva esserne sicuro al cento per cento, e sentire il comando secco con cui Jamie aveva appena richiamato Nick al suo fianco non lo aiutò di sicuro a cancellare i dubbi.  
«Nick, andiamo.»  
Solo due parole, e il suono era stato così asciutto e rigido, senza sbavature, senza un tremore.  
Nonostante tutto Seb pensò che doveva essere solo finzione – calma apparente e un’indifferenza che in realtà non esistevano, recitate a uso e consumo di Celeste e del resto del Circolo – e che Jamie non era capace di stare a guardare mentre un uomo veniva distrutto senza provare né paura né dolore né rimorso.  
Non Jamie, anche se a volte sapeva essere davvero spietato almeno nei suoi confronti.  
Ma lui lo meritava, mentre nessuno, qualunque colpa avesse mai commesso, meritava di diventare come la cosa rannicchiata nel cerchio.  
Seb sapeva che i suoi compagni se ne sarebbero sbarazzati molto presto, allontanandola dal Circolo e dalla casa e poi dimenticandosene, come se non fosse mai esistita.  
E dopo ce ne sarebbe stata un’altra, e un'altra ancora. Una schiera di creature non più umane ma che lo erano state e che Seb trovava più terrificanti perfino dei morti riportati in vita con la magia per difendere il Circolo.  
Jamie se ne era già andato da un pezzo, e la cosa aveva smesso di dondolare e aveva iniziato a graffiarsi le guance a sangue ma senza emettere un solo gemito di dolore, quando Seb trovò finalmente il coraggio di guardarla.  
Riuscì a sostenerne la vista solo per un istante, e poi dovette abbassare lo sguardo.  
Con la coda dell’occhio registrò il vuoto lasciato da Jamie e dalla presenza massiccia e inquietante di Nick Ryves che gli era stato accanto per tutto il tempo, poi uscì a sua volta dalla stanza, perché sentiva che se fosse rimasto un istante di più avrebbe potuto urlare.  
Non riusciva più a trattenersi e non voleva sentire i suoni gorgoglianti che avevano iniziato a uscire dalla gola della cosa raggomitolata sola e vuota al centro del cerchio.  


*

  
La sua stanza in realtà non era sua affatto. Non più di quanto lo fosse mai stata nessun’altra fin da quando era solo un bambino orfano che passava da un affido all’altro.  
Con il tempo Seb era cresciuto diventando un ragazzino orfano che continuava a essere sballottato da una famiglia affidataria all’altra senza sosta. Non era cambiato niente, salvo la sua età e il fatto che la speranza era morta e che invece la rabbia era cresciuta giorno dopo giorno, anno dopo anno.  
Nessuno aveva mai desiderato di tenerlo con sé. Nessuno aveva mai voluto adottarlo.  
Seb sapeva il perché: nessuno voleva in casa un bambino attorno a cui capitavano spesso fenomeni strani e inquietanti.  
La sua magia lo rendeva troppo diverso, le persone avevano paura di lui e lo allontanavano ogni volta che succedeva qualcosa di anormale e di inspiegabile.  
Da piccolo non aveva potuto far nulla per trattenere il proprio potere, mentre ora che era adulto poteva nasconderlo perfettamente, ma adesso era lui a non volere più nessuno di quelli a cui i servizi sociali si ostinavano ad affidarlo.  
All’inizio scoprire gli altri maghi ed entrare nel Circolo gli era parso un piccolo miracolo. Finalmente anche lui era come gli altri, finalmente apparteneva a qualcuno e aveva una famiglia, a modo suo.  
Ma era tutta una farsa.  
Avere una famiglia non avrebbe dovuto significare avere chi si preoccupava per te e per la tua incolumità?  
Ed era esattamente ciò che gli era stato promesso: «Con noi sarai sempre al sicuro. Il Circolo è unito da legami indissolubili. Il Circolo protegge tutti i suoi membri».  
Era così che lo proteggevano? Facendo di lui un assassino per aumentare un potere che lui non aveva mai desiderato e che, per buona parte della sua vita, avrebbe preferito non possedere? Mettendolo a contatto con creature spietate e pericolosamente letali come i demoni?  
Non era questa l’idea di protezione che Seb aveva avuto unendosi al Circolo, e dare le persone in pasto ai demoni non l’aveva mai fatto sentire meglio o ripagato di tutte le delusioni e i rifiuti ricevuti in passato.  
Far esplodere i vetri di una stanza per terrorizzare un idiota con cui aveva condiviso l’affido quando quello aveva deciso di dargliele senza motivo e usare il suo potere in modi simili, se era necessario per sopravvivere, poteva andare. Ma non era la stessa cosa che lasciare che un demone divorasse un’anima sotto i suoi occhi.  
Gerald si sentiva vendicato nel gettare i non maghi tra le braccia di un demone affamato, Seb ne era convinto. Lui no, per lui era solo una tortura che lo faceva sentire malato e orribile.  
E non serviva a nulla sentirsi dire che le persone entravano nel cerchio di loro volontà, perché non era vero, anche se in apparenza poteva sembrarlo.  
Nessuno di quelli che i maghi offrivano ai demoni aveva realmente idea di cosa sarebbe accaduto una volta varcati i limiti del cerchio, perciò non si poteva dire che abbracciassero con coscienza la fine a cui erano condannati.  
Erano tutte scuse e Seb non riusciva più a raccontarsele.  
Il Circolo non era una famiglia. Celeste – e qualunque altro leader avrebbe fatto come lei, Gerald incluso – li proteggeva solo per non disperdere le proprie forze e per non soccombere ad altri Circoli più grandi e potenti.  
La stanza in cui Seb si era rifugiato per cercare di non pensare al vecchio barbone e alla faccia pallida e rigida di Jamie, o peggio ancora a Nick e ai suoi occhi vuoti e gelati, quella non era camera sua. A volte assomigliava di più a una prigione.  
Avrebbe dovuto andarsene, ma dove? Che senso aveva? Quali speranze c’erano per lui fuori dal Circolo, malgrado tutto?  
Mae una volta gli aveva detto che avrebbero potuto aiutarlo, lei, Jamie, Alan Ryves e perfino Nick.  
Ammesso che in passato fosse stato possibile ormai si trattava di una opportunità morta e sepolta.  
Alan era un pazzo, perché solo un folle avrebbe cercato di crescere un demone come se fosse un bambino, però Seb a volte aveva pensato che nella sua pazzia ci fosse una logica e che sul serio Alan potesse rappresentare una via d’uscita.  
Ma ora? Adesso Alan non era che uno schiavo nelle mani dei maghi, e Nick con lui, ammesso e non concesso che ci si potesse mai affidare a un demone.  
La cosa più assurda era che attorno a Nick sembrava essersi acceso un duello per la supremazia nel potere, una gara a chi teneva più saldo e più corto il suo guinzaglio e, nonostante il fatto che Celeste e Gerald potessero usare la più potente delle leve – Alan Ryves in persona – sembrava quasi che fosse Jamie quello in vantaggio.  
Jamie. Seb si sentiva ammattire al solo pensiero.  
Era assurdo. Jamie.  
Bastava l’idea di Jamie intento in giochini di potere che vedevano come strumento un demone e come possibile contraltare la sofferenza di uno dei suoi amici per riempire la testa di Seb di nuovi dubbi e farlo sentire ancora peggio.  
Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. Seb non riusciva a toglierselo dalla mente. Non ci era mai riuscito fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto.  
«È come me» aveva pensato. «Esattamente come me.»  
Jamie era un mago, Seb l’aveva percepito subito. E Jamie sapeva anche cosa significava essere diversi in quell’altro modo, avere un nodo in gola dalla voglia di baciare un ragazzo, mentre tutto il mondo si aspettava di vederti flirtare con la ragazzina timida del secondo banco a destra o con la bomba sexy, adolescente ma già fin troppo consapevole, che era il sogno proibito di tutti gli altri maschi della classe.  
Chiunque avesse gli occhi poteva vedere che Jamie era gay e che ne era conscio e, a suo modo, perfino fiero.  
Per Seb trovarselo davanti, con la magia che gli crepitava intorno come elettricità statica, visibile solo a lui e a nessun altro, era stato eccitante e l’aveva fatto sentire esaltato.  
Ma era durato un istante e poi lo sguardo di Jamie l’aveva respinto e lui si era sentito così confuso e pieno di rabbia come non gli capitava ormai da anni, perfino davanti all’ennesima famiglia che lo metteva alla porta.  
Che loro lo rifiutassero poteva capirlo: erano così diversi da lui. Ma Jamie, come poteva non vedere quanto erano simili?  
Beh, forse non lo erano affatto. Seb lo credeva da tempo e ultimamente aveva il terrore di scoprire che era vero molto più di quanto avesse mai pensato.  
Possibile che fossero diversi al punto da non provare la stessa paura e la stessa vergogna davanti a una cosa agghiacciante come un’anima che veniva divorata da un demone?  
Più Seb ci pensava e più si sentiva agitato e carico di disagio.  
Non riusciva a stare fermo, ma non sapeva dove andare e nemmeno disegnare sembrava dargli il consueto sollievo.  
Certo era difficile sperare di non pensare a Jamie o a quel che era appena successo quando l’unica cosa che la sua matita riuscisse a tracciare era un ritratto del primo o un abbozzo tremolante della cosa che era stata il barbone prima di diventare la preda di Anzu.  
Che Seb lo volesse o meno le sue dita avevano guidato i tratti a formare entrambe le immagini.  
Lo schizzo della cosa, che di umano ormai aveva solo la forma, l’aveva tracciato su un pezzo di foglio strappato da uno dei quaderni di scuola.  
Non era servito a esorcizzare la realtà e Seb era felice che quell’essere, orrendo perfino nella sua versione scarabocchiata, non rimanesse impresso tra le pagine del suo album.  
L’album era l’unica cosa bella che aveva, la sola cosa pulita e l’unica maniera che gli restava di non mentire mai nemmeno a se stesso.  
E poi non voleva che quell’orrore restasse ancora sotto gli occhi di Jamie, anche se solo lì sull’album.  
Seb aveva accartocciato il foglio subito dopo averlo disegnato, sentendosi malissimo.  
Anche l’ennesimo ritratto di Jamie era venuto da sé, che lui lo volesse o meno.  
Le linee erano corse a intrecciarsi sulla carta sempre più fitte fino a che la forma di un viso non era diventata inconfondibile e anche troppo familiare.  
Incapace di smettere, Seb aveva disegnato anche il resto: i capelli, il collo sottile, le ombre che sottolineavano la mandibola e il pomo d’Adamo, e infine le spalle, le braccia, il torso stretto coperto da una t-shirt scura.  
Nell’immaginazione di Seb la stoffa di quella maglietta era viola.  
Come spesso gli accadeva nell’osservare il disegno si era accorto di quanto Jamie era esile e minuto. Quasi fragile.  
Aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui una simile constatazione l’aveva fatto sentire stupido e pieno di ansie e l’aveva portato a dire a se stesso: «Dovresti proteggerlo. Da tutti e da te prima che da chiunque altro».  
Però Seb non l’aveva mai fatto. Non aveva mai tenuto Jamie al sicuro da niente e da nessuno, tanto meno dalla sua stessa impotenza e dalla rabbia che finiva sempre col riversargli addosso sotto forma di scherno.  
Jamie avrebbe detto che non aveva bisogno di nessuna protezione, e di sicuro non della sua, ma a Seb non bastava esserne certo per sentirsi meglio.  
E ora forse era Jamie quello da cui chiunque, lui compreso, avrebbe dovuto difendersi. Possibile?  
A disegno finito, quando ogni dettaglio era stato perfetto, Seb aveva guardato il viso un po’ appuntito che lo fissava dal foglio e si era accorto che non aveva espressione. Era fisso e vuoto, come se fosse stato quello di Nick.  
Si era sentito ancora più male, ma non aveva osato cancellarlo.  
In quel momento era ancora intento a guardarlo sentendosi martellare le tempie.  
Era Jamie, certo, ma nello stesso tempo non lo era affatto.  
Seb sfogliò l’album a ritroso. I ritratti erano così tanti e così accurati. Che cosa sciocca, e quanto era ancora più idiota a sentirsi rassicurato nel ritrovare intatte, almeno sulla carta, così tante espressioni tipiche di Jamie.  
Dallo stupore divertito al dolore trattenuto, c’erano tutte.  
I sorrisi erano così caldi che Seb si sentiva sempre tremare le gambe mentre ne disegnava uno a memoria e spesso anche mentre li riguardava, proprio come in quel momento.  
Mischiati agli altri ritrovò ritratti in cui aveva immortalato perfino la rabbia.  
In uno degli schizzi Jamie si mordeva un labbro, così forte che Seb disegnando aveva faticato a dosare la graffite per mostrare quanto la carne fosse sbiancata.  
Era stato per colpa sua che Jamie aveva provato quell’attimo di sofferenza?  
E poi c’era un disegno in cui Jamie era di spalle, voltato verso il proprio armadietto con il capo chino.  
Nel foglio non ce n’era traccia, ma Seb ricordava che quando quella posa si era fissata nella sua memoria la schiena di Jamie era stata scossa da un tremito.  
L’aveva visto piangere di nascosto? Per colpa sua?  
Come diavolo aveva fatto a essere così cieco da non capire, anche solo attraverso i ritratti, quanto male gli aveva sempre fatto? Possibile che gli ci fosse voluta la confessione dello stesso Jamie ubriaco fradicio per rendersene conto?  
Jamie lo disprezzava e lo respingeva da sempre. Aveva ragione, perché lui era uno stupido!  
Era sempre stato niente più che un insopportabile bullo e si era perfino sentito in diritto di provare collera e di comportarsi come se il torto non fosse stato il suo.  
E ormai era diventato ben di peggio: uno che dava l’anima della gente in pasto ai demoni. Un assassino o quanto meno il complice di una banda di assassini stupidi e ciechi.  
Jamie faceva bene a odiarlo.  
Jamie era diverso. Doveva esserlo, o lui si sarebbe sentito davvero morire dentro.  
Le dita gli tremavano mentre Seb tornava all’ultimo disegno e a quel viso tanto privo di qualunque espressione.  
Premette di nuovo la matita sul foglio e cercò di tracciare linee nuove per rimediare a tutto il vuoto che vedeva e che lo stava uccidendo.  
Rese più amara la piega degli occhi e delle labbra e scavò maggiormente gli zigomi.  
L’abbozzo di una lacrima iniziò a prendere forma su una delle guance del ritratto e poi la punta della matita si spezzò con un rumore secco e sgraziato.  
«Non ce la faccio» pensò Seb.  
Anche se avesse voluto riprovare dopo aver temperato la matita, le sue mani tremavano troppo.  
«Non ce la faccio più.»  
Nemmeno si accorse di aver appoggiato le braccia intrecciate sul piano della scrivania, di averci affondato il capo e di essersi messo a piangere.  
Lasciò che le labbra iniziassero a tremare tanto quanto le dita, ma non emise un solo singhiozzo.  
La carta aveva iniziato a inumidirsi sotto di lui, in silenzio e con lentezza, ma per una volta Seb non fece nulla per preservare il ritratto.  
Magari si sbagliava e Jamie era una persona diversa da come lui aveva sempre creduto. Una persona fredda, calcolatrice e spietata.  
Ma se non era così, allora forse anche Jamie moriva dalla voglia di piangere e semplicemente non poteva.  
Seb avrebbe pianto al suo posto tutte le lacrime del mondo, se solo fosse servito a qualcosa.  


*

  
Il suono di passi che risalivano le scale svegliò Seb di soprassalto, anche se chiunque fosse lì fuori non stava facendo poi tanto rumore.  
I passi sembravano lenti e stanchi.  
D’istinto Seb cercò con lo sguardo il quadrante della sveglia e si rese conto che ormai era quasi mattina.  
Aveva il collo completamente indolenzito e la bocca amara. Probabilmente la grafite gli aveva lasciato macchie sul viso, nei punti in cui le lacrime gli avevano appiccicato alla pelle il foglio da disegno sul cui doveva essersi addormentato.  
Non ci fece caso, stava ascoltando i passi.  
Li sentì arrivare all’ultimo gradino e fermarsi un attimo in cima al corridoio.  
La casa era buia e silenziosa e Seb si sforzò di respirare piano per riuscire ad ascoltare meglio.  
Il suono riprese ad avanzare, passo dopo passo, nella direzione di una delle altre stanze da letto, e in un istante Seb si rese conto di cosa stava facendo: cercava di capire verso quale camera fosse diretto, e sperava di sentirlo arrestarsi in un punto preciso.  
Strinse le spalle, giusto per decontrarle un po’, e per il resto rimase del tutto immobile, in attesa.  
Una, due, tre stanze. Il suono arrivò all’altezza della sua porta e la superò.  
Seb contò, sperando di non sbagliarsi sulle distanze. Ancora due porte dopo la sua – o almeno così gli parve – e poi i passi si arrestarono e una maniglia fu abbassata.  
Seb era già scattato in piedi e si ritrovò nel corridoio proprio nell’istante in cui la porta di una delle camere poco più avanti rispetto alla sua stava per chiudersi.  
Lo spiraglio rimasto era infinitesimale, ma Seb chiamò lo stesso, anche se a bassa voce: «Crawford?»  
Si diede dello stupido prima ancora di aver finito di dirlo. Perché aveva usato il cognome? Era suonato minaccioso? Certo che sì, ci poteva giurare, e invece avere un tono minaccioso era stato l’ultimo dei suoi desideri.  
Avanzò nel buio di un altro paio di metri, per quanto fosse certo che ora la porta si sarebbe chiusa del tutto.  
Invece il battente fu spinto in avanti e uno spicchio di viso fece la sua comparsa nel varco tra legno e legno.  
Nell’oscurità appena rischiarata dalla luce grigiastra che iniziava a filtrare dalla finestra in fondo al corridoio Jamie era più che mai pallido.  
Sembrava sfinito e in qualche modo vecchio e nello stesso tempo troppo giovane e spaurito.  
Seb si rese subito conto di averlo sorpreso con la guardia del tutto abbassata.  
Gli parve di sentirlo sospirare e di sicuro lo vide aprir bocca per parlare, ma lo prevenne.  
«Scusa.»  
Non aggiunse altro, non ci riusciva, ma non poteva nemmeno lasciare che Jamie lo spingesse lontano come al solito.  
In realtà lui per primo non era certo di sapere perché era lì in corridoio, a un passo da Jamie e senza la minima idea di cosa dirgli, però non poteva semplicemente voltarsi e tornare indietro.  
E se anche l’avesse voluto lo sguardo incredulo di Jamie lo inchiodò sul posto.  
«Ok, McFarlane» A Seb non sfuggì che anche lui aveva usato il cognome. Di proposito, ne era certo, solo per tenerlo a distanza.  
«Qualunque cosa tu stia blaterando, sono stanco. L’alba non è il momento della giornata in cui mostro il mio aspetto migliore e dormire meno di sette ore per notte contrasta con le più basilari regole di bellezza, quindi se non ti dispiace io e le mie occhiaie ora intendiamo concederci una buona dose di sonno.»  
Seb lo ignorò. Normalmente non ci sarebbe riuscito. La bile gli sarebbe risalita aspra lungo la gola e l’avrebbe spinto a sputare veleno e a ferirlo il più possibile, ma adesso aveva troppo bisogno di sapere.  
«Come… come stai? Come ti senti?» chiese, muovendo un ultimo passo avanti e ritrovandosi così vicino a Jamie da potergli quasi sfiorare il viso col respiro.  
Anche se faceva male constatarlo non si stupì di vederlo arretrare all’interno della stanza e indurire di nuovo il viso.  
Ma a differenza di quanto era successo di sotto, intorno al cerchio magico durante l’invocazione di Anzu, questa volta la transizione era stata fin troppo evidente. Seb ora ne era davvero certo: Jamie ultimamente si nascondeva dietro una maschera e lui l’aveva appena visto indossarla.  
Malgrado tutto ebbe un ultimo istante di incertezza. Possibile che stesse vedendo solo ciò che desiderava vedere?  
«Ti prego» pensò. «Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego!»  
Se Jamie poteva comprendere, se anche lui aveva provato la stessa paura e lo stesso raccapriccio mentre Anzu finiva di cancellare l’anima del barbone, allora un briciolo di speranza poteva ancora esistere perfino per loro.  
Al momento, però, Jamie sembrava soltanto troppo sbalordito per riuscire ad affrontarlo.  
Dopo quello che sembrò un secolo di totale silenzio parve riscuotersi il tanto di dire: «Seb, non ho idea di come e quando tu ti possa essere convinto che averti tra i piedi sia per me una prospettiva rosea e piacevole, ma ti assicuro: non è così. Potresti per favore…»  
Seb si mosse costringendolo ad arretrare ancora, poi allungò una mano dietro di sé per chiudersi la porta alle spalle e scosse il capo. No, non poteva, anche se non aveva dubbi sul fatto che sul serio Jamie non lo volesse intorno.  
«Come stai?» ripetè, sentendosi ottuso ma senza poterne fare a meno.  
Se necessario era disposto a chiederlo all’infinito, finché Jamie non si fosse deciso a rispondergli.  
Si aspettava di sentirlo ribattere anche più duramente rispetto a un attimo prima e non si sarebbe stupito se a un certo punto il tono di Jamie fosse diventato rabbioso e stridulo.  
Invece fu come se l’avesse colpito in un punto in cui era fin troppo vulnerabile proprio mentre cercava inutilmente di risollevare le proprie difese.  
L’espressione di Jamie tornò a farsi stanca e smarrita. Seb si chiese se davvero aveva gli occhi lucidi o se era solo un’illusione causata dal modo in cui le ombre iniziavano a schiarire e a farsi meno fitte e dense.  
Dalla finestra filtrava lo stesso grigiore pallido e troppo indistinto che c’era stato in corridoio, e lui fu tentato di accendere la luce per poter finalmente osservare il viso di Jamie senza doversi porre più dubbi.  
Lasciò perdere perché qualcosa gli diceva che Jamie non gliel’avrebbe perdonato e che il conforto delle ombre era qualcosa che doveva concedergli.  
«Come ti senti?» ripetè in modo automatico, rendendosi conto che era inutile perché ormai lo sapeva.  
Jamie scosse il capo quasi con violenza, ma non disse una sola parola.  
Seb non l’aveva mai visto così simile a come lo ritraeva di solito, avvolto in una scala di contrasti cromatici che dal nero più cupo sfumavano sino alle chiazze chiare delle guance sbiancate e dei capelli fin troppo arruffati.  
Sembrava che la mano di un artista molto più bravo di lui avesse giocato con il chiaroscuro fino a raggiungere una perfezione devastante, tracciando i lineamenti di Jamie con il dolore anziché con la china.  
Un dolore lucido e silenzioso che aveva iniziato a rendergli feroce lo sguardo e che sarebbe potuto traboccare oltre l’orlo delle ciglia da un momento all’altro.  
Le spalle incurvate di Jamie sussultarono, mentre Seb – del tutto istintivamente – allungava un braccio in avanti perché aveva bisogno di toccarlo e di farlo diventare più reale.  
Erano così belle quelle spalle, così esili eppure del tutto maschili, così gravate dallo stesso peso che anche lui si sentiva addosso.  
Il modo in cui Jamie si mosse per spingerlo via lo fece star male comunque, ma, a differenza del solito, non accese in lui alcuna rabbia.  
Seb si sentì come se il suo petto bruciasse nel punto esatto in cui le dita di Jamie avevano premuto nel tentativo di allontanarlo, però non si mosse.  
Solo quando Jamie fece per ritirare la mano scattò a trattenerlo per il polso.  
Ciò che davvero avrebbe voluto era premersi il palmo aperto e le dita di Jamie sul viso e se si fosse sentito di nuovo bruciare pazienza, ne sarebbe comunque valsa la pena.  
Jamie però aveva stretto d’istinto il pugno. Seb potè perfino sentire il crepitio furioso dell’energia magica che cominciava ad ammassarglisi intorno. Mantenne comunque la presa.  
Jamie era minuto, ma il suo potere vibrava con una forza che in altre occasioni Seb avrebbe potuto trovare spaventosa.  
Andarsene e lasciarlo solo forse sarebbe stata la cosa più giusta. Non era sua intenzione torturarlo anche in quella occasione e non aveva alcun diritto di rimanere lì a guardarlo andare in pezzi.  
Solo che non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi nemmeno se ne fosse andato della sua stessa vita.  
«Mi dispiace» fu quasi un soffio, mentre cercava di allentare la presa sul polso di Jamie perché pur rimanendo salda diventasse più confortevole.  
«Di tutto» avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma di colpo si ritrovò a pensare che, a parte l’orrore di quello che era successo poche ore prima, Jamie non poteva che odiarlo. Il Circolo aveva ucciso sua madre, marchiato uno dei suoi amici per poterlo torturare e usare come ostaggio, permesso che Anzu si cibasse in sua presenza, notte dopo notte, malgrado quello che gli aveva fatto in passato.  
Per quanto avesse imparato a fingere, in quel momento Seb aveva sotto gli occhi l’unica verità possibile: Jamie non poteva che odiare il Circolo, e di conseguenza anche lui perché ne faceva parte.  
Che senso aveva cercare di confortarlo? E come poteva pretendere di consolare anche se stesso usando Jamie per lenire la propria paura?  
«Mi dispiace così tanto» provò a ripetere, ma non ci riuscì. La frase rimase a pulsargli in gola e a rimbombargli tra le tempie allo stesso ritmo del cuore.  
Si sentiva così inutile, stupido e disperato che quando il polso di Jamie smise di ruotare nella sua stretta lo stupore gliela fece serrare più forte.  
Quasi non si era reso conto dei suoi tentativi per liberarsi e del modo in cui gli premeva con la mano libera contro una spalla, cercando di far leva per toglierselo di dosso.  
«Lascialo andare» ordinò a se stesso, ma non poteva. Aveva la sensazione che se avesse aperto le dita e fatto un passo indietro sarebbero crollati entrambi.  
Si disse che era folle, ma che forse nemmeno Jamie desiderava davvero rimanere da solo.  
Se non era così perché non lo colpiva più forte? Perché non lo schiaffeggiava o non lasciava libera la magia che ancora gli vorticava intorno minacciosa e sempre più elettrica?  
Jamie ne era avvolto al punto che brillava. Non si trattava di una vera e propria luce, era più un pulsare azzurro cupo che ogni tanto pareva perfino sfrigolare come una scintilla là dove la pelle era nuda ed esposta.  
Eppure a Seb non era ancora stato fatto alcun male.  
Se Jamie avesse voluto colpirlo l’avrebbe lasciato fare. Ne era così convinto che la sua magia non si era mai risvegliata a contrastare il potere che lo circondava.  
Jamie però non sembrava intenzionato a ferirlo. Sembrava soltanto fragilissimo e in bilico sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto.  
Seb non pensò che aveva voglia di stringerlo e di baciarlo. La sola idea sarebbe stata una pazzia.  
Ma nemmeno la prima volta in cui l’aveva baciato aveva riflettuto prima di farlo.  
Si ritrovò con le labbra premute sulle sue, punto e basta.  
Era sul serio la cosa più folle di tutte, però lui ne aveva un bisogno così viscerale che non riuscì a impedirselo.  
Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di poter toccare i capelli di Jamie, mentre scopriva il suo sapore, invece non osava nemmeno avvicinarsi tanto da sfiorargli altro che le labbra e il viso.  
Continuò a tenerlo per un polso e non tentò neppure per un istante di approfondire il bacio, o di chiudere gli occhi e di sperare come avrebbe desiderato.  
Pensò solo che malgrado tutto le labbra di Jamie non erano gelate e amare. Avrebbe voluto dirgli grazie per avergli confermato che non si era sbagliato nel credere che almeno lui fosse diverso da Gerald, da Celeste e da tutti gli altri.  
Non si stupì quando la mano di Jamie tornò a premergli con forza contro la spalla.  
Faceva male in un modo niente affatto fisico, ma Seb non ne rimase sorpreso.  
Però scoprì che avrebbe preferito un distacco netto, secco e rabbioso.  
Così era troppo difficile.  
All’improvviso fu lui a scostarsi di scatto. Nella sua mente si era formato un ricordo – dissepolto da chissà quale angolo della memoria – acuminato come uno di quei pugnali da lancio che Nick Ryves si portava sempre appresso.  
Le sue mani, le dita ancora piccole e paffute, aggrappate alla gonna di una donna, il viso di lei spaventato e altre mani molto più grandi e forti, quelle di un uomo, che lo forzavano ad aprire i pungi e a lasciarla andare.  
Seb non si ricordava la faccia dell’uomo, ma rammentava che l’aveva trascinato via in lacrime e che la donna era sembrata così sollevata nel vederlo andar via.  
Non era stata la prima famiglia a respingerlo, e neanche l’ultima, ma Seb avrebbe preferito non ricordare.  
Cosa aveva fatto per meritarselo? Qualcosa con i propri giocattoli, forse.  
Non aveva importanza. Non voleva leggere la stessa ansia di allontanarlo anche negli occhi di Jamie.  
Dopo avrebbe solo potuto ferirlo. Era quello che succedeva ogni volta.  
Non appena libero Jamie si lasciò cadere sul letto. Seb alzò lo sguardo al soffitto pur di non guardarlo.  
«Stupido» si rinfacciò mentalmente. «Idiota senza speranze!»  
«Lo so che non volevi» ammise tra i denti, evitando ancora di guardare verso Jamie, per quanto si sentisse più che mai un vigliacco. «Non hai mai voluto…»  
Strinse i pugni e si morse le labbra. Di bene in meglio: prima stupido e poi anche piagnucoloso e patetico.  
«Digli anche che comunque non meriti uno come lui» si rimproverò ancora, «avanti, già che ci sei digli anche questo.»  
Ovviamente non lo fece. Aveva trovato le risposte che cercava ed erano più di quanto avesse osato sperare, ma non significava che avesse il diritto di pretendere altro da Jamie o che dovesse rendersi del tutto ridicolo e rinunciare fino in fondo alle proprie difese.  
L’unica cosa sensata da fare era andarsene. Si voltò per farlo e provò a ignorare il nodo che gli stava chiudendo la bocca dello stomaco.  
Le dita di Jamie lo raggiunsero proprio all’ultimo istante.  
Seb le sentì aggrapparsi alla stoffa della sua t-shirt e tirare. Arretrò alla cieca e si irrigidì quando avvertì la fronte di Jamie che gli premeva contro la schiena.  
«Possibile che tu sia sempre così stronzo, McFarlane?»  
Lo sforzo di suonare almeno un poco ironico aveva reso la voce di Jamie strana e incongrua, come quella di un bambino che cercava di imitare un adulto spaventato.  
«Stronzo in cosa questa volta, Jamie?» pensò Seb in silenzio, incapace di muovere un muscolo. «Perché ti ho baciato? Perché stavo per lasciarti qui da solo o semplicemente perché non sono nemmeno capace di ammettere quello che sento?»  
Avrebbe davvero voluto conoscere la risposta, ma tutto quel che ottenne, invece, furono un paio di singhiozzi tanto squassanti che la fronte di Jamie sussultò affondata com’era nell’incavo della sua schiena.  
Jamie doveva essere davvero ridotto allo stremo per considerare perfino lui come una possibile fonte di consolazione.  
Pensarlo fece sentire Seb stanco e incazzato. Quello, i singhiozzi e le dita ancora strette sul cotone della sua maglietta erano più di quanto potesse sopportare.  
Pensò che sarebbe scappato, che mentre usciva avrebbe urlato insulti e cose crudeli e che non sarebbe tornato mai più indietro.  
Quando si accorse che invece il suo corpo reagiva da solo, e che stava ruotando su se stesso, temette addirittura che avrebbe colpito Jamie, che sarebbe arrivato al punto di picchiarlo purché la smettesse di torturarlo in quel modo.  
Invece un attimo dopo se lo ritrovò tra le braccia.  
Seb non aveva mai abbracciato nessuno così. Gli abbracci in generale erano sempre stati eventi rari per lui, perfino da bambino.  
Fino a una certa età aveva cercato di darne fin troppi e ne aveva ricevuti in cambio pochissimi e dopo aveva semplicemente smesso di pensarci come a una cosa di cui gli interessava sul serio.  
Non aveva bisogno di abbracci. Né di darne né di riceverne. O almeno così si era sempre detto.  
A malapena sapeva da che parte cominciare e comunque era una frana nel consolare la gente.  
Sarebbe bastato allentare la stretta e andarsene, ma non poteva. Sentiva che se l’avesse fatto se ne sarebbe pentito per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
Era innamorato di Jamie? Erano quelli i suoi sentimenti? E se lo erano come poteva essere così egoista da provare un tale senso di calore mentre avrebbe solo dovuto dispiacersi nel saperlo in lacrime?  
«Jamie ha ragione» pensò, «sono proprio uno stronzo.» Però lo strinse un po’ più forte, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di convincersi che andava bene così e che sarebbe finito tutto nel migliore dei modi.  
Al principiò Jamie sembrò solo star peggio. Seb lo sentì aggrapparsi di nuovo – questa volta con entrambe le mani – alla sua maglietta e piangere con ancora meno ritegno.  
Chino su di lui ascoltò i suoni soffocati contro il suo stesso petto, all’altezza del plesso solare, e si sentì sconfitto.  
Non era neppure capace di regalare un briciolo di conforto?  
Le sue braccia allentarono un po’ la presa e la foga con cui i pugni di Jamie si chiudevano sulla stoffa diventò ancora più spasmodica.  
Seb riprese fiato. Magari doveva solo restare così e aspettare finché Jamie non si fosse sfogato del tutto.  
Di certo non era il caso di accarezzargli la schiena o di passargli una mano tra i capelli, l’abbraccio era già più di quanto avesse senso tra loro.  
Non aveva dubbi sul punto ma le sue dita gli sfiorarono comunque l’attaccatura del collo, con lentezza e senza quasi toccarlo davvero.  
La cosa sembrò se non calmarlo almeno riportarlo alla realtà. Jamie tirò su col naso un paio di volte, risollevò il capo e si sciolse dall’abbraccio.  
Non si divincolò con forza, si limitò sottrarsi piano, lasciò andare la t-shirt e si bilanciò all’indietro sulle braccia, i palmi aperti premuti sul copriletto stropicciato.  
Seb si morse l’interno di una guancia quasi a sangue: aveva di nuovo voglia di scappare.  
Jamie ora lo stava fissando come se non l’avesse mai visto prima o come se stesse cercando di ricordare chi era.  
Nella stanza ormai c’era molta più luce e Seb era conscio di quanto lui per primo doveva sembrare sconvolto e impacciato.  
Se solo gli occhi di Jamie fossero stati meno lucidi sarebbe stato tutto più facile.  
Gli parve quasi che lo stesse guardando come se volesse chiedergli: «Com’è che ogni volta nella vita in cui mi sento davvero miserabile ci sei tu nei paraggi, McFarlane?»  
Invece disse: «Grazie».  
Seb scosse il capo. Non meritava alcun ringraziamento.  
Lo sforzo che Jamie stava compiendo per cercare di atteggiare le labbra in una sorta di sorriso, senza però riuscirci davvero, gli fece girare la testa.  
Era davvero uno stupido. Aveva desiderato anche un solo vero sorriso così tanto e così spesso da stare male per la delusione non sapeva più nemmeno lui quante volte. Così tanto da mettersi in testa idee folli come quella di corteggiare Mae pur di avvicinarsi a Jamie anche solo di un passo.  
Jamie non poteva sorridergli proprio ora, altrimenti lui non avrebbe capito più niente.  
Perché non poteva bastare a se stesso e rassegnarsi una buona volta al fatto di essere totalmente solo al mondo? Semplice e pratico: nessun’altra tessera del puzzle combaciava con la sua, quale che fosse il quadro d’insieme, tanto valeva ficcarselo subito in testa.  
Se voleva le labbra di Jamie e i suoi sorrisi doveva disegnarseli, il resto erano solo illusioni idiote.  
Jamie aveva avuto un momento di debolezza e, non appena si fosse ripreso del tutto, avrebbe ricominciato a tenerlo a distanza.  
Seb ne era convinto, però sapeva anche che sulla carta i baci, proprio come le lacrime, non avevano alcun sapore.  
Il fatto che Jamie si fosse aggrappato a lui in un attimo di difficoltà non gli dava il permesso di illudersi, ma era sufficiente a fornirgli un’idea precisa di quanti rimpianti avrebbe provato nell’esatto istante in cui avesse lasciato la stanza.  
Quando prese il viso di Jamie tra le mani, Seb non provò nemmeno a nascondersi che il suo tocco doveva apparire insicuro e forse perfino tremante.  
Tornò a chinarsi e chiuse gli occhi appena un secondo prima di premere di nuovo le labbra contro le sue, ancora un po’ umide di pianto.  
In effetti era la terza volta che lo baciava, ma Seb si disse che non era che la seconda, forse addirittura la prima, perché le altre volte non era stato nemmeno in grado di capire sul serio quel che stava facendo.  
Quello invece era davvero un bacio, o almeno intendeva esserlo con tutto il sentimento e l’intensità possibile.  
Un bacio che non gli avrebbe più lasciato dubbi, ma nemmeno rimpianti se fosse stato ancora respinto.  
«È sleale» si disse «farlo ora mentre siamo così confusi e terrorizzati. È egoista e stupido.»  
Ed era anche così diverso da come a volte l’aveva immaginato.  
Non in meglio o in peggio, il punto era che stava succedendo davvero: era reale.  
Seb faticava a convincersene, e non fu più facile nemmeno quando Jamie gli sfiorò il collo con la punta delle dita. Come se fosse indeciso – e lui poteva comprenderlo sin troppo bene – alla fine si limitò ad appoggiarli una mano sulla spalla e a emettere una sorta di basso sospiro, direttamente sulla sua bocca.  
Seb sentì il ritmo del sangue che accelerava e gli parve che perfino la sua magia si fosse risvegliata. Se la sentiva formicolare nel palmo delle mani, o forse erano solo le gote di Jamie, sempre più calde a contatto con la sua pelle.  
Ci mise diversi istanti a rendersi conto che Jamie aveva iniziato a ricambiare.  
Le sue labbra erano ancora esitanti e dischiuse solo in parte, ma il suo respiro si era fatto più corto e svelto e tutto il suo corpo si stava abbandonando al bacio.  
Seb avrebbe dovuto ripetersi per l’ennesima volta che era impossibile, invece si ritrovò in ginocchio, una mano ancora su una guancia di Jamie, l’altra sulla sua schiena, il petto contro il suo petto.  
Le gambe di Jamie, che era ancora seduto sul letto, gli circondavano la vita e le dita stavano di nuovo tormentando il cotone della sua t-shirt.  
Anche quello era un abbraccio, si rese conto Seb all’improvviso, e faceva paura più di qualunque altra cosa avesse mai sperimentato.  
Gli affondò le dita tra i capelli, come aveva sempre desiderato, premendoselo ancora di più addosso, e pregò che non finisse mai.  
Da un momento all’altro Jamie avrebbe potuto decidere di tornare in sé e di scacciarlo e lui non sapeva ancora che sapore avesse. Non veramente e fino in fondo.  
A dispetto di tutta la foga con cui entrambi si stavano tenendo aggrappati l’uno all’altro il bacio che li univa era ancora solo un insieme di piccoli morsi appena accennati, di labbra sfregate, di denti che andavano a sbattere gli uni contro gli altri fin troppo spesso.  
A Seb andava bene, purché non finisse.  
Era spaventato e nello stesso tempo si sentiva così vivo che la testa aveva ricominciato a girargli.  
La prima volta che aveva baciato Jamie era stato come se la terra gli fosse stata scavata sotto i piedi. Quello a cui aveva assistito nel cerchio la notte in cui era corso da Jamie sconvolto e terrorizzato era stata la morte di un anima, e anziché conforto aveva ricevuto un rifiuto tanto netto da farlo sentire come se qualcosa si fosse rotto e annientato anche dentro di lui.  
Si era sentito morto, privo di speranze e destinato solo a cadere, fino a quando finalmente non avrebbe toccato il fondo.  
E adesso invece non riusciva a pensare più a niente se non al fatto che le braccia di Jamie gli si erano appena allacciate intorno al collo e che non importava quanto orribile fosse la realtà di tutti i giorni, un briciolo di speranza esisteva sempre, persino per quelli come lui, anche quando non avevano fatto niente per meritarselo.  
Allungò le mani alla cieca, non per esplorare ma solo per toccare appena e per stringere ancora, con il cuore che gli martellava in gola e la testa troppo leggera.  
Nei ritratti gli spigoli del corpo di Jamie o del suo viso erano belli tanto quanto potevano essere affilati, ma sotto il tocco dei suoi polpastrelli erano soprattutto veri e tiepidi in modo quasi commuovente.  
«Patetico» si ripeté Seb, ma sapeva che da quel momento in poi disegnarli gli avrebbe sempre donato un’emozione diversa e indimenticabile, comunque fosse andata a finire.  
Con la punta delle dita seguì il rilievo delle vertebre una a una. Quando arrivò in fondo risalì di nuovo verso l’alto e nel momento in cui entrambe le sue mani furono impegnate tra i capelli di Jamie gli parve che il suo cuore avesse appena perso un battito.  
Jamie aveva emesso un basso mugolio appagato e poi gli aveva morso un labbro, più forte di quanto avesse mai fatto prima di allora.  
Preso alla sprovvista Seb aprì la bocca in cerca d’aria, ma non riuscì a smettere di affondare le dita tra le ciocche bionde ormai del tutto spettinate.  
La punta della lingua di Jamie che scivolava a inumidirgli le labbra lo lasciò del tutto frastornato.  
Il sangue ormai gli correva così svelto nelle vene che poteva sentirlo pulsare non solo nelle tempie ma anche lungo la gola e nei polsi.  
Non aveva idea di come ricambiare; non aveva mai fatto nulla di simile.  
Ma Jamie sì, era fin troppo evidente.  
Il pensiero di lui e Mark Skinner dietro la palestra della scuola colpì Seb con la stessa identica forza con cui l’aveva travolto la visione oscena e insopportabile della cosa ormai senz’anima che quella notte era stata il pasto di Anzu.  
Lo stomaco gli si ridusse a un groviglio contorto mentre le guance prendevano fuoco.  
Come poteva essere così malato da soffrire quasi con la stessa intensità per due cose tanto diverse? Cos’altro c’era ancora che non andava in lui?  
Avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi e staccarsi all’istante da Jamie per non contagiarlo con la sua follia e con la sua gelosia assurda e insana.  
Sarebbe stata la cosa più giusta per Jamie, probabilmente, ma per Seb fu assolutamente impossibile.  
Adesso era lui quello che teneva Jamie tra le braccia e non importava quanto potesse sembrare pazzo, egoista o patetico: non avrebbe rinunciato a ciò che gli veniva concesso per nulla al mondo. Non finché Jamie stesso non l’avesse allontanato.  
Non gli importava di niente altro che di poterlo stringere e baciare, a costo di essere solo uno sfogo, un surrogato di Skinner o qualunque altra stupida e ridicola cosa Jamie avesse voluto farlo diventare.  
Di colpo si rese conto che se Jamie fosse stato un demone, pur con tutto l’orrore che lui provava per quelle odiose creature, si sarebbe lasciato perfino marchiare pur di sentirlo legato a sé in qualche modo.  
Non sarebbe mai e poi mai riuscito a spegnere una vita per donargliela, ma avrebbe potuto appartenergli anche in quel senso se Jamie l’avesse voluto.  
E avrebbe potuto uccidere per proteggerlo, anche se di norma si sentiva solo un vigliacco e l’idea di spegnere una vita gli sembrava insopportabile.  
La certezza che avrebbe potuto uccidere chiunque avesse tentato di fargli del male gli attraversò il cervello come una scossa, irrigidendo tutti i suoi muscoli e fu solo in quell’istante che Seb si rese conto che non solo non aveva smesso di baciare Jamie, ma che si stava impossessando della sua bocca e del suo sapore con così tanta foga da togliergli quasi il fiato.  
Il suo cuore saltò almeno un altro paio di battiti quando Jamie approfittò dello smarrimento causato da quell’ultima consapevolezza per allontanarlo un po’, premendogli le mani sulle spalle.  
Seb si sentiva il viso in fiamme e, anche se il tocco di Jamie non era stato né brusco né scortese, avvertì una nuova ondata di rabbia montare al pensiero che di punto in bianco tutto stava per finire.  
Doveva sembrare proprio ridicolo, lì in ginocchio con il respiro ancora spezzato e le gote rosse come quelle di un bimbetto urlante.  
«Io…» Jamie però non sembrava affatto incline a deriderlo e questo lo fece sentire ancora più confuso mentre rimaneva ad ascoltarlo. «È stata una nottata orribile e non so cosa stia succedendo… voglio dire, questa cosa… tu, i baci… io… immagino che questo non sia esattamente l’esordio di discorso più brillante che tu abbia mai sentito. So fare di meglio, giuro! So essere un oratore nato, ma… vacci piano, Seb, ok? Per favore. Al momento non penso di poter gestire anche…»  
«Vuoi che me ne vada?» Seb per primo si accorse di quanto la sua voce era suonata roca e del fatto che avrebbe dovuto smetterla di sbattere le palpebre come un gufo abbagliato dai fari di un’auto.  
Non riusciva a capire. Jamie lo stava respingendo come al solito sì o no? Gli stava dicendo che non voleva baciarlo punto e basta, o solo che non intendeva baciarlo in un momento simile, o cos’altro ancora?  
Aveva detto «Per favore». Jamie non aveva mai usato prima parole simili rivolgendosi a lui, e men che meno con quel tono tormentato e quasi supplichevole, come se lo temesse.  
Jamie non si mostrava mai fragile per colpa sua e non domandava mai clemenza, semmai di norma lo accusava e lo teneva a distanza con il più sprezzante dei toni e senza mezzi termini.  
«Vai all’inferno, McFarlane» era da Jamie, non «Per favore, Seb».  
Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?  
Seb avrebbe voluto chiederlo e invece riuscì solo a ripetere: «Mi stai dicendo di andarmene?»  
Jamie parve esitare per un lungo istante e poi raddrizzò le spalle. «Sì, se tutta questa storia è solo un qualche contorto, assurdo modo per farmi sentire uno schifo e divertirti alle mie spalle. In quel caso, Seb, non ora, per favore. Ma se non è così e vuoi restare davvero… non voglio che tu te ne vada, se sul serio vuoi rimanere…»  
«Per favore» fu la replica automatica di Seb, come se quelle due parole gli fossero rimaste talmente impresse nel cervello da renderlo incapace di trovarne altre a sua volta. «Per favore, Jamie. Lasciami restare.»  
Fu tutto ciò che riuscì ad aggiungere anche se mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto giurare di non avere cattive intenzioni e che gli dispiaceva da morire di essere sempre stato un perfetto stronzo.  
Jamie inclinò appena il capo osservandolo come se volesse studiare non tanto lui quanto la miglior prospettiva per immortalarlo in un ritratto.  
Annuì e alla fine gli fece cenno di sedersi sul letto.  
Seb si rese conto di essere rimasto in ginocchio per tutto il tempo, le gambe di Jamie ancora così vicine ai suoi fianchi.  
Si sforzò di alzarsi e di trattenere l’agitazione che stava iniziando a invaderlo all’idea che Jamie lo volesse lì con sé, nonostante tutto.  
Il suo massimo impegno, però, non gli impedì di sussultare quando si sentì afferrare ancora una volta per la maglia e fu costretto ad abbassarsi fino a sfiorare il viso di Jamie. Quello che seguì fu un bacio breve e fin troppo gentile.  
Seb strinse i pugni e la sua bocca si dischiuse un po’ di più quando Jamie lo baciò ancora.  
Era come se ogni briciolo residuo della sua volontà fosse stato azzerato. Jamie lo prese per i fianchi e quasi lo costrinse a sederglisi accanto, senza mai smettere di premere le labbra sulle sue.  
«Te l’avevo detto, no? Non bacio in modo poi così orribile quando sono preparato» cercò di sorridergli non appena Seb si fu seduto.  
Era la seconda volta che Jamie ci provava e lui si chiese fino a che punto si sarebbe sentito privo di difese nel momento in cui fosse finalmente riuscito a regalargli un sorriso completo.  
Quanto diverso sarebbe stato da qualunque ritratto! Seb aveva sempre riportato a memoria sui fogli da disegno sorrisi che erano appartenuti ad altri e in quel momento avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per cancellare la stanchezza dal viso di Jamie e il lieve tremolio che impediva alle sue labbra di curvare davvero all’insù.  
Non poteva confessargli quel che stava provando – non avrebbe avuto alcun senso – ma gli circondò la vita con un braccio e allungò una mano a sfiorargli la bocca.  
Si rendeva conto che un simile gesto poteva sembrare troppo intimo e nello stesso tempo possessivo, ma decise che non importava. Ne aveva un bisogno anche troppo impellente.  
Doveva assolutamente sentire sotto i polpastrelli la consistenza del mezzo sorriso di Jamie e convincersi che era vero e che non gli sarebbe rimasta sulle dita solo una leggera traccia scura di graffite ormai sbavata.  
La reazione di Jamie lo sorprese ancora una volta lasciandolo di nuovo sconcertato.  
Seb lo sentì dischiudere appena le labbra e poi spostarsi con lentezza, finché quello che le sue dita si ritrovarono a toccare fu uno zigomo.  
Era una richiesta? Seb non riuscì a capirlo ma gli accarezzò comunque il viso finché Jamie non riprese a baciarlo in modo lieve e quasi cauto.  
Seb non sarebbe stato in grado di dire come e quando avevano smesso di restare seduti l’uno accanto all’altro, in un abbozzo di abbraccio un po’ impacciato, e si erano distesi sul letto in modo altrettanto goffo e leggermente guardingo.  
Si rendeva conto solo del fatto che non avevano mai interrotto il bacio.  
Era così diverso dal primo che si erano scambiati, sempre che si potesse usare il termine “scambiare” per definire qualcosa che Jamie non aveva né voluto né accettato.  
In alcuni istanti Seb era ancora disperato come allora. O se non altro era così che si sentiva ogni volta che il bacio si faceva più delicato e gli lasciava fiato per pensare.  
In quei momenti ricordava: Anzu, il vecchio barbone, il cerchio. Pensava al fatto che Jamie aveva perso sua madre a causa del Circolo e a tratti rivedeva lo sguardo raggelante di Nick Ryves, così vuoto da ispirare solo paura e disagio.  
Un attimo dopo lui o Jamie rendevano più profondo il bacio e la mente di Seb si spegneva di nuovo, misericordiosamente.  
Non gli importava del perché a differenza che in passato Jamie lo volesse con sé.  
Intrecciò d’istinto le gambe con le sue e gli percorse ancora una volta la schiena in una lunga carezza protettiva.  
Era vero che a momenti si sentiva ancora abbattuto, eppure, malgrado tutto non aveva più così tanta paura. Neppure il pensiero degli occhi di Nick, o di come quelli del barbone erano cambiati, riusciva ad attenuare il calore che provava nel sentire il respiro di Jamie così vicino al suo.  
Jamie gli stava consentendo di stringerlo, non solo di baciarlo.  
Era abbandonato tra le sue braccia e, sia pure con lentezza, il suo corpo aveva perso tutta la rigidità iniziale.  
Seb si chiese se era grazie a lui che la tensione si stava sciogliendo. Significava che Jamie aveva deciso di fidarsi?  
Era sempre stato respinto e ora Jamie lo stava attirando ancora più vicino.  
Seb avvertì la stretta dei suoi polsi incrociati dietro la schiena, all’altezza della vita.  
Le mani rimasero chiuse a pugno per un poco, poi Jamie le aprì e Seb potè sentirle sui fianchi.  
Jamie pareva avere il vizio di aggrapparsi alla sua t-shirt e lui non aveva la minima intenzione di levarglielo.  
Gli inumidì le labbra con un piccolo morso affannato e respirò il suo fiato per un breve istante prima di ricominciare a baciarlo con più foga.  
Ormai sapeva qual era il suo sapore e aveva imparato che Jamie non era mai davvero docile nemmeno nei baci.  
C’erano momenti in cui si limitava a lasciarsi andare, come se non gli importasse se Seb preferiva essere cauto o se invece cercava quasi di levargli il respiro, ma quando lui meno se l’aspettava reagiva, prendendo il comando della situazione.  
Ogni volta che Jamie andava all’assalto della sua bocca con più decisione Seb si ritrovava quasi a singhiozzare.  
Gli sembrava che il suo petto dovesse esplodere oppure gli si stringeva il cuore in una maniera anche fisicamente dolorosa a seconda che Jamie diventasse più aggressivo o più languido.  
Seb era confuso, ma si rendeva conto – almeno per quel poco che era ancora capace di pensare – che Jamie per primo non aveva mai smesso del tutto di essere in parte sconvolto e disperato proprio come lui.  
A momenti lo sentiva tremare un po’ e serrare più forte la presa sui suoi fianchi, e c’erano stati sospiri e forse anche qualche singhiozzo in tutte le occasioni in cui avevano dovuto riemergere da quel bacio così assurdo e interminabile per riprendere fiato.  
Seb avrebbe voluto che l’angoscia li lasciasse in pace entrambi, o se non altro che abbandonasse Jamie.  
Perfino quando si diceva che se Jamie fosse stato di nuovo sereno non l’avrebbe certo voluto ancora accanto non riusciva a impedirsi di desiderare che trovasse un po’ di pace.  
«È così stanco» si disse riaprendo gli occhi per un istante e osservandolo a costo di interrompere il bacio. La luce nella stanza era ormai un chiarore dorato e soffuso le cui dita si posavano un po’ ovunque, malgrado le persiane ancora chiuse.  
Anche gli occhi di Jamie erano chiusi e Seb si morse un labbro notando com’erano cerchiati da un alone scuro che lo faceva sembrare ancora più pallido.  
Quanto doveva essere faticoso fingere indifferenza mentre un’anima veniva regalata ad Anzu senza il minimo briciolo di pietà o di rimorso da parte del resto del Circolo.  
Seb si rese conto che doveva trattarsi di un peso terribile e che quel peso non faceva che aumentare giorno dopo giorno opprimendo le spalle sottili di Jamie senza che nessuno lo aiutasse a portarlo.  
Lo baciò di nuovo, un po’ per il terrore che con il passare dei secondi Jamie potesse decidere di aver solo commesso una follia e che voleva respingerlo come in passato, e un po’ perché all’improvviso si era sentito come se un macigno stesse per schiacciare anche lui.  
«Lo so che pensi che sono uno stronzo» gli soffiò un attimo dopo a pochi centimetri dalle labbra, incapace di allontanarsi troppo dal suo viso. «Hai… hai ragione, Jamie.»  
Dovette affondargli nuovamente le mani tra i capelli e chiudere gli occhi prima di poter continuare: «Ma ho capito quanto stai male. Non lo dirò a nessuno».  
Jamie si irrigidì un po’ nella sua stretta.  
«Te lo giuro!» Seb si chiese se ora era lui quello che veniva osservato. Non gli importava. Non gli interessava più di niente, neppure di risultare patetico.  
«Lo vedo come sei stanco. Con me non devi fare finta, ok? Puoi venire a cercarmi e sfogarti. Puoi…» gli mancò la voce e si sforzò di ritrovarla e di non pensare a quanto era roca quando riprese: «…puoi baciarmi, puoi prendermi a pugni… quello che ti pare. Basta che tu lo sappia: non devi fare finta anche con me, non c’è bisogno. Non lo dirò mai a nessuno».  
Se gli avesse detto «Ti amo!» forse si sarebbe sentito meno impacciato e vulnerabile di così.  
Jamie lo baciò così forte da fargli saltare il cuore in gola.  
Seb aveva sempre pensato che fosse una sorta di scricciolo con più dignità e orgoglio che muscoli e, tante volte, quando la rabbia l’aveva accecato, aveva ferito se stesso – mordendosi letteralmente a sangue l’interno di una guancia – pur di resistere alla tentazione di colpirlo. Non solo perché a quel punto non ci sarebbe stato ritorno, ma anche perché sentiva che avrebbe potuto spezzarlo con sin troppa facilità, come a parole non era mai riuscito a fare.  
Ma a quanto pareva anche Jamie era dotato di quel tipo di forza che in genere chiunque trova nella disperazione, se non nella potenza fisica.  
Seb fece giusto in tempo a finire la frase che si sentì afferrare e poi spingere giù con violenza, anche se senza alcun dolore.  
In un attimo si ritrovò steso sulla schiena, le braccia in alto, i polsi chiusi tra le dita di Jamie con tanto impeto da avere le mani del tutto affondate nel cuscino.  
Jamie era a cavalcioni sopra di lui, di nuovo avvolto da quella sorta di alone azzurro ed elettrico che indicava il risveglio della sua potenza magica.  
Seb vide il modo in cui lo stava guardando e si costrinse a non abbassare gli occhi e a lasciarsi giudicare, se era quel che Jamie stava facendo.  
Ascoltò il suo respiro ritmato e corto e pensò che perfino così era bello da levare il fiato.  
L’avrebbe visto e rivisto nella mente e l’avrebbe disegnato, lo sapeva con certezza.  
Seb non aveva idea di come sarebbe andata a finire ma a costo di piangere ogni volta che riguardava il ritratto avrebbe riportato sulla carta anche quell’attimo, perché era così intenso che avrebbe potuto fermargli il cuore nel petto.  
Jamie lo baciò e Seb riuscì solo a sussultare.  
La foga con cui i denti di Jamie gli si chiusero sulle labbra, il sapore della sua bocca, la punta della lingua che premeva contro la sua con prepotenza e con fin troppa urgenza lo fecero sentire debole e sperduto.  
Non esisteva nulla, proprio nulla, in cui lui fosse sul serio più forte di Jamie.  
Avrebbe voluto solo arrendersi ma non fece in tempo nemmeno a cedere davvero al bacio.  
Jamie l’aveva appena stretto e quasi divorato come se potesse perfino ucciderlo con quell’unico bacio spietato e, solo un istante dopo, gli aveva lasciato andare i polsi e si era come accasciato.  
Era ancora a cavalcioni su di lui, ma le sue spalle avevano perso tutta la baldanza e l’aggressività. Erano curve e scosse da una sorta di brivido che faceva subito intuire le lacrime. Jamie aveva i pugni chiusi appoggiati sul petto di Seb, ma non c’era più nulla di aggressivo o di minaccioso nel modo in cui erano serrati.  
Jamie piangeva, con il viso nascosto dalle ombre e dai capelli, e Seb non si era mai sentito tanto inutile e inadeguato. Mai, nemmeno il milione di volte passate in cui Jamie l’aveva mandato al diavolo dimostrando fin troppo chiaramente che lo disprezzava e che si sarebbe tagliato un braccio piuttosto che mostrarsi debole o vulnerabile davanti a lui.  
Gli aveva chiesto di non fingere e ora non era neppure capace di guardarlo sfogarsi? Come poteva essere davvero così vigliacco?  
La rabbia gli salì su per la gola amarissima e acida, come se volesse corroderlo.  
Era tutto così schifosamente ingiusto! Avrebbe potuto uccidere Celeste e Gerald se se li fosse ritrovati davanti in quel preciso momento.  
Eppure dubitava che farlo avrebbe aiutato Jamie a sentirsi meglio.  
«Abbraccialo, idiota!» si disse. «Devi solo fare come poco fa. Stringerlo finché non si calma.»  
Lo fece senza pensare più a nient’altro. Appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Jamie, che ancora sussultavano, e con tutta la gentilezza di cui era in grado lo spinse a stendersi di nuovo tra le sue braccia.  
Non era capace di sussurrare le cose rassicuranti che chiunque avrebbe mormorato. Quasi mai qualcuno si era chinato per dirle a lui, perfino quando era stato un bambino.  
Erano le classiche cose che si imparavano da una madre e lui una madre non l’aveva mai avuta.  
Frasi come «Shhhh, stai tranquillo, ci sono qui io» o «Non aver paura, andrà tutto bene» non gli erano familiari proprio come non lo erano abbracci e carezze.  
Non erano da lui e non importava quanto desiderasse dire la cosa giusta, poteva solo tentare a modo suo.  
«Non lo dirò mai a nessuno, te lo giuro» ripeté quando furono di nuovo distesi su un fianco in uno strano groviglio caldo di gambe e braccia che Seb stesso in fondo non comprendeva, anche se sentiva che era prezioso.  
«Con me non devi fare finta.»  
Sapeva di essere monotono, ma era tutto quel che riusciva a cavarsi di bocca. Era così poco rispetto a ciò che provava, però pregò che fosse abbastanza.  
«Mi dispiace» aggiunse, e continuò a ripeterlo come se non esistessero altre parole al mondo. «Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace…»  
Riuscì a dirlo perfino mentre baciava di nuovo Jamie, prima sulle labbra, giusto per un secondo, e poi sugli occhi chiusi ancora umidi di lacrime.  
Lasciò che Jamie gli affondasse il viso nell’incavo del collo e per un istante si chiese se doveva cullarlo.  
Era così che molte persone facevano per affrontare una crisi di pianto, anche se probabilmente nel loro caso non aveva molto senso perché Jamie non era un bambino.  
Alla fine, comunque, fu il pensiero della cosa che aveva visto dondolare su se stessa accovacciata dentro il cerchio a dissuaderlo così bruscamente da farlo sentire perfino nauseato.  
«No!» pensò, e rabbrividì.  
Piuttosto avvolse Jamie in un abbraccio ancora più stretto e non appena poté riprese a baciarlo.  
Non ebbe più il coraggio di approfondire il bacio anche se si sentiva dentro così tanta tensione e rabbia repressa e avrebbe solo voluto sfogarle in qualche modo.  
Seb si limitò a sfiorargli più e più volte le labbra e ad ascoltare il suono attutito dei singhiozzi che di tanto in tanto lo scuotevano ancora, aspettando che finissero una volta per tutte.  
Aveva ancora la sensazione che il suo sangue stesse scorrendo troppo in fretta e che il suo cuore potesse scoppiare da un momento all’altro, però riusciva anche ad avvertire una forza opposta, lenta, sinuosa, che lo opprimeva e lo calmava nello stesso tempo, rifluendo invisibile dentro di lui e crescendo sempre di più. Era come un dolore, ma così dolce che avrebbe potuto chiederne ancora.  
Seb si chiese se era la sua magia che stava montando come una lenta ma inesorabile onda di marea, e che senso avesse il fatto che si stava risvegliando.  
Poi si accorse che era a Jamie che stava reagendo.  
Più il suo corpo tornava a cedere all’abbraccio, rilassandosi con lentezza, e più quella strana sensazione senza nome aumentava. Seb capì che in pochi istanti ne sarebbe stato del tutto sommerso e non fece nulla per evitarlo.  
Non lottò e non si oppose.  
Si limitò soltanto a domandarsi se stava sperimentando quel che tutti chiamavano pace, o se era l’amore invece a farlo sentire così, e perché faceva male anche se era così bello che non si poteva fare a meno di lasciarsi completamente soverchiare.  
Jamie d’altro canto sembrava ancora un po’ scosso, ma continuò a lasciarsi baciare.  
Seb pensò che era la cosa più incredibile di tutte averlo lì accanto a sé in quel modo.  
Era perfino più strano di quando Jamie aveva ricambiato bacio per bacio.  
Non che al momento non fosse affatto partecipe di ciò che Seb gli stava facendo, e forse dire che non stava ricambiando significava usare un termine sbagliato.  
Jamie si era semplicemente fatto così quieto che perfino le sue mani non erano più aggrappate in maniera spasmodica alla stoffa della maglia di Seb o alla sua vita.  
A occhi chiusi, con il respiro che di attimo in attimo si faceva più tranquillo, si era come adagiato nell’abbraccio, e se per un po’ aveva continuato a piangere ormai aveva smesso del tutto.  
Ogni volta che Seb lo baciava i suoi muscoli parevano sciogliersi un po’ di più mentre Jamie prendeva fiato e socchiudeva appena le labbra.  
Seb non era mai stato così confuso, però la rabbia lo stava abbandonando e lui aveva cominciato a sentirsi molto meno inutile e incapace del solito.  
Si rese conto che in quel momento accarezzare i capelli di Jamie era più facile. Diventava un gesto quasi completamente spontaneo e non ci voleva più tutto il suo coraggio per concedersi di farlo.  
A un tratto Jamie gli premette una mano sul collo e non appena fu riuscito a fargli chinare il capo lo baciò di nuovo con impeto, anche se solo per un istante.  
Ma la cosa che davvero aprì un buco nello stomaco di Seb fu il modo in cui Jamie indugiò con il viso contro il suo in un contatto breve ma così intenso da dilatare i secondi in qualcosa di molto simile a una piccola eternità troppo struggente.  
Quando finì Seb si accorse di essere appena stato contagiato dal vizio di stropicciare il povero cotone delle t-shirt altrui senza che la stoffa avesse fatto niente per meritare una simile punizione.  
Lasciò andare la maglia di Jamie, ma non riuscì ad allontanare le mani dai suoi fianchi.  
Lo guardò e notò che con il pianto le sue occhiaie si erano fatte ancora più profonde.  
Avrebbe continuato a baciarlo per ore, se solo avesse potuto. L’avrebbe baciato fino ad avere le labbra doloranti e troppo arrossate pur di convincersi che era successo davvero, che questa volta Jamie non l’aveva respinto e non era fuggito inorridito.  
Avrebbe voluto baciarlo per tutte le volte che non aveva potuto evitare di sentire un nodo in gola al solo guardarlo e per convincersi che pur se non fosse mai più ricapitato a lui sarebbero bastati quegli attimi per riuscire a tirare avanti in qualche modo. Fossero anche stati i soli in una vita intera.  
Non desiderava altro, e invece si ascoltò dire: «Dormi!»  
Aveva di nuovo usato il tono rauco che lo smascherava, mostrando quanto fosse fragile ogni volta che c’era Jamie di mezzo, ma c’era stato anche un accento deciso, quasi pratico, che lui per primo non si sarebbe mai aspettato, e forse la sua voce era stata venata anche da un accenno di tenerezza un po’ meno patetica del solito. Sul serio era suonato quasi paterno?  
Con le palpebre socchiuse si protesse dietro il riparo sicuro delle ciglia che gli velavano lo sguardo, ma sapeva che Jamie lo stava fissando.  
«Sei così stanco» pensò, «e anche io… ti prego… io… lasciami restare mentre dormi… lasciami… per favore…»  
Nella sua mente le parole avevano preso a incespicare le une sulle altre, rotolando via prima di riuscire a raggiungere una forma abbastanza sicura e solida che gli consentisse di pronunciarle. Per questo Seb per primo fu esterrefatto nell’ascoltarsi semplicemente ripetere: «Dormi, ok?»  
«Ti… oh, Jamie, per favore, Jamie…» La sua mente era con tutta evidenza ancora molto più agitata della sua lingua e ogni sillaba non detta gli bruciava nel cervello inumidendogli gli occhi.  
E poi Jamie praticamente annuì – Seb riuscì a scorgere il movimento del capo anche attraverso la cortina delle ciglia ancora abbassate – e un istante dopo gli si accoccolò sul petto, come se avesse deciso che se proprio doveva accontentarsi di lui come rifugio e consolazione tanto valeva che lo facesse fino in fondo.  
«Grazie» gli soffiò Seb tra i capelli spettinati, ma riuscì a dirlo solo dopo un infinito numero di minuti silenziosi, quando ormai il respiro di Jamie si era fatto così profondo da non lasciargli alcun dubbio sul fatto che si fosse addormentato.  
Con la testa di Jamie appoggiata sul petto e una delle sue mani ancora adagiata su un fianco, il palmo aperto e le dita distese, per un po’ Seb ebbe quasi paura di respirare.  
Le gambe iniziavano già a formicolare, ma non provò nemmeno a scioglierle dal nodo che le legava a quelle di Jamie.  
Guardando in basso tutto quel che poteva vedere, anche se la luce era aumentata ulteriormente, era una massa di ciocche bionde che puntavano arruffate in troppe direzioni diverse.  
Seb avrebbe potuto chiudere gli occhi, ma non lo fece. Era certo che non avrebbe potuto dormire nemmeno volendo. Non si sarebbe mosso, a meno che non fosse Jamie il primo a farlo e, se più tardi le loro posizioni fossero cambiate permettendogli di guardarlo in viso, allora l’avrebbe osservato fino a imparare a memoria anche quei pochi tra i suoi tratti che non aveva ancora memorizzato.  
«Non sbaglierò mai più le parole, Jamie. Non… non ti farò mai più male. Giuro!» promise prima di tutto a se stesso e poi, lentamente, felice di poter sentire il peso della testa di Jamie che gli premeva sul petto, anche Seb riprese davvero a respirare.

  
  


[↑ Torna in Cima ↑](http://www.fanworld.it/viewstory.php?id=7720&capitolo=13136#top)


End file.
